My Love, Loves Her
by Team Edcob 4 Life
Summary: Bella Swan never thought she would fall in love with her best friend, Edward Cullen. But when Edward starts going out with her close friend Angela, and all she can think about is Edward. Eventually, she realizes she loves him. All Human.
1. Prologue

**AN:**

**Hi everybody!!!! Yet another new story idea from me… Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Love you for reading!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Full Summary:**

**Bella Swan never thought she'd fall in love with her best friend, Edward Cullen, but when he goes out with her close friend Angela, Bella begins to feel jealous, and she can't get Edward out of her mind. He's all she can think about! How will Bella handle the pain of knowing the one she loves would never fall for her, and that he's going out with such a close friend of hers? Will she ever win him over? Read on, and find out…**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We all met in freshmen year of high school. I never would have thought that I'd fall for him. Yeah, he had many girls at the school falling for him, his good looks, great sense of music, instrumental abilities, dimples, sense of humor, and gorgeous big green eyes drew me into him at first, but once I got to know him, he became my closest friend.

Edward frcicken' Cullen.

_Is this really what kind of feeling I think it is?_ I thought to myself when I first considered that fact that I liked him on a different level than just friends.

He was my best friend, and still is. The first year we met, we had awkward conversations, and I was embarrassed that I'd do something wrong around him, and loose him, but despite all of my imperfections, he still would call me every day, share some of his deepest secrets with me, hug me every time he saw me…

Angela knew me since the 8th grade when she moved to my school as a new student. My closer friends adapted to her quickly and so I went with it. She would start sitting at our table after a year of friendship, and she was hilarious, pretty, and kind.

Of course he saw something in her. Angela was great, of course, but, I knew I could offer him more than her. I knew I had more going for me… However, despite the hurt inside, I would have to put on a smile everyday when I could see her hold his hand, or when he would put is arm around her and look at her with his dreamy eyes during lunch, and I would just have to be happy for him. I would have to be happy that he was happy. And that was it. There was nothing I could do about it.

Edward was always there for me throughout the three years that I had known him, but never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would love him.

And here I am.

* * *

**An:**

**So what did you think? Please read and review!!!! I plan on getting more posting within the nest couple of days, and I'll continue to post frequently… Yeah. I really, really, really hope you liked it!**

**My super-duper Beta - loyalluv**

**Love you for reading!!!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	2. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**AN:**

**Wow. I never would have expected all of the feedback I just got in just one day. I opened my email account and found 19 new messages, and 15 of them were all about this story!!!! Thank you all for already being so supportive. Make sure to review this chapter!!!!!**

**My super-duper Beta - loyalluv**

**My awesome best friends from FanFic (some from real life) :**

**TwiandVDluver13**

**TwilighterluvsEdward**

**SecondSunrise**

**Love you all for reading!!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was there for the beginning of the whole mess. The whole way everything happened. The whole mess of falling in love.

It all started on a grey morning, but it was surprisingly warm. I was sitting at a table where everybody eats outside during lunch with Edward, Jacob, Jessica,, Angela Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Everything was going great. We were cracking jokes, and enjoying the time before school as always, and then I heard Jessica giggle randomly, causing the rest of everybody to look over at her.

She looked at Angela with a surprised face. Then she turned to Edward. "Umm… Edward, Angela wants to know if you'll go out with her."

I almost choked on my own spit. The air around me became tense as everybody looked to see Edward's reaction. His face turned a reddish color and he smiled a bit. His dimples that were indented in his perfected skin began to show. "Uh… I don't know, I'll tell you at lunch." he said.

The rest of the morning went on but it _wasn't _the way I expected it to be. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that nothing would be the same. Edward looked a little bit shocked. His eyes didn't look right. The flecks of gold and dark green didn't have the same sparkle they normally did against the light green of the rest of his eye color.

Edward met me outside of my class that day like normal, but his hair looked especially good, and his body looked more sculpted than usual; that, and he was with Angela. They were looking at each other with all loved up smiles and they were holding hands. I thought he said he would decide to say yes or no to Angela about going out at lunch, but I was wrong. Really wrong. Them holding hands was painful for me to look at. It felt like a million sharp knifes stabbing my heart as it rapidly speeded up,

Angela came up and I uncomfortably hugged her. Then Edward hugged me. There was this amazing warm, loving feeling that sent electric shocks down my spine when he touched me. It felt right. He held on a bit longer than usual, and it felt like a goodbye. I wanted to stomp my feet and cry at the same time.

_What the heck is wrong?_ I wondered. _I should most definitely not be feeling this way about Edward. But the only other time I ever felt like this was when I had a huge crush on a boy at school, all to see that he went out with Jessica, and now Jessica isn't as close to me as she used to be…no. I must be confusing the head over heels feeling with this. Because, yeah, because there is no way in the world I could feel like that about Edward,_

We sat and talked for a while and then he left, once again, he and Angela left hand in hand.

Alice, who I never realized was there, looked at me like she knew exactly what was running through my head. "Are you okay, Bella?" she asked.

"Uh. Yeah." I said, and let the new, strange feeling soak in.

_Something is seriously wrong. _I thought. _Why is this hurting me?_

Alice waved goodbye and smiled lightly ,and then went to her class. I shook off my thoughts of Edward, and proceeded throughout the school day. And at lunch I tried more than hard not even to look Edward in the eye. It hurt too much. So I just ignored him in science, during 6th period.

I left school that day with shaky legs, and I could still feel and hear my heart beating in my chest like when I saw Angela with Edward. _Why?_ I kept asking myself. I knew that I never felt really bothered when I heard about the girl Edward was taking to the dance, or who he was currently going out with. But this was different. Maybe it was because he was going out with a such a close friend of mine. Yeah that was it.

I think.

I went home with shoulders slumped, still confused.

I studied, and did dishes, cleaned the house, and tried my absolute hardest to stick to a usual routine and not think about Edward. Which I found to be hard, because he was my best friend in the world. I even ignored his calls, which was tough and made me feel more than guilty,. But eventually I fell asleep, and drifted off into a dream.

_The science class I'm in is going on a field trip of some sort. I am sitting next to Edward and Angela is somewhere on a different bus that is coming on the field trip with us. He gazing into my eyes, saying sweet things and then he says in his beautiful velvety voice "You know Bella, you're kind of beautiful." _

_I blush of course, then look around and behind me to see who he was talking to._

"_I was talking to you, cutie." he says, which makes my stomach feel a little bit little butterflies decided to live there._

"_Won't Angela be angry you said that?" I ask him, and can't get the fact the he called me a cutie and beautiful out of my head._

_He smiles some more and says, "Yeah, but let's live in the moment a little." I protest and say no, but he is so good looking at the moment, that I can't resist after a lot of persuading from him. _

_Then, Mike Newton walks up out of nowhere and he says something unimportant enough not remember and then he takes my hand and Edward's hand and puts them together and he smiles, then walks away. Edward looks at me with his big green eyes and I almost melt looking in them. "It feels right, huh?" he asks me._

_I blush even more, and it feels like all of the blood in my body goes straight to my cheeks. "Yeah." I say._

_And the bus stops and lets all of the kids out to some sort of a park with a beautiful grass field and pretty paths and flowers. And Edward does gentleman type things like hold the bus door open for me (which makes me wonder why the bus has doors that need to be manually opened, but I shake it off). And we walk around the whole field trip holding hands. _

_At least a majority of the field trip until we find a cozy bench and sit down to talk. Suddenly, Edward leans in and kisses me, and I kiss him back, and we keep kissing. He holds the back of my head to pull me in closer, and he starts to kiss my neck, and we are making out for a really long time, and then Angela walks up._

I woke up that morning a bit more confused than I ever thought I could be. The dream puzzled me even more.

The next week consisted of me not being able to get Edward out of my mind. And more dreams of us either going out or him being completely in love with me, and even more jealous feelings against Angela. After a while, I have no choice but to conclude that I like Edward on a much higher level than friends. A much, much higher level.

* * *

**AN:**

**I know this chapter is chore. Just like the last one. I'm sorry. But I was just so happy that I got all of the feedback from you guys that I just had to give you a little more so you would stay happy with me. And because I like writing, and have a lot of free time right now. Heh heh. But anyways, Please review!!! They make Bella understand the feelings she has for Edward, and they make Edward like Bella even more!!! Love you for reading.**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	3. Different

AN:

Hi Everybody!!!!

I'm back. And I'm really sorry that I haven't posted anything in so long but I have been crazy busy. Anyways, I chose this story to update first because it got pretty popular considering I only posted 2 chapters… I thought that I was going to take it down, but thanks to loyalluv, I didn't. She rocks. And she has great ideas and is the best Beta I could ask for, so if you like this story, then thank her for helping me decide to keep it on FanFiction. (: Please read all the way and review. 

My super-duper beta - loyalluv

Love you for reading!!!!

~Team Edcob 4 Life

Bella's POV

**Now that Edward and Angela were together, things had been changing. A lot. **

**For example, school had become a living hell. I was a good student, but I never really went to school to learn. I went for my best friends. Because I loved them so much, the time I got to spend with them was always fun filled and the highlight of my day. But now that Edward wasn't single, I would feel a sharp prang in my hear when he passed by with her held close to him. **

**Edward was always a passionate person. The glow in his eyes that showed when he looked at Angela was more than I could handle. And yet, I still didn't exactly know why. There was something that drew me to Edward still, and now that Angela was always by his side, I didn't want to hang out with him as much because I either felt out of the conversation and like a third wheel, or Angela would give me a look that told me to just leave her alone. And I had never seen a side of Angela like that before. It scared me almost. **

**And I became in a depressed mode. I was slumping all over the place, and all of my friends noticed, and tried to help but there wasn't anything they could do, and eventually they gave up after about two weeks of my sadness.**

**Alice and I went over to my house after school one day, and we were gossip as usual. Then, the topic of Edward came up. I felt sick to my stomach when she began talking about Angela and them being a good couple. **

"**Bella, are you alright? You look terrible." she asked me. I could feel myself practically turning green.**

"**Yeah, I am totally fine, I just must have eaten something bad, I guess." I said, and when we went on talking, I was getting a headache. **

"…**And he told me all about how he wasn't really sure about going out with Angela, but after he really thought about it, he knew it was the perfect decision." Alice paused, and looked at me. "Bella, why do I get the feeling that it's me talking about Edward and Angela that is messing with you?"**

"**I don't know, I really don't. Maybe I should just take some medicine or rough it out.." I guessed, yeah, maybe medicine would help.**

**To make a long story short, the aspirin didn't help.**

**Time passed slowly since I found out Edward and Angela were together. They had been going out for 3 weeks already, but it seemed like it had been 3 years. It was just too much for me. And Edward noticed.**

**One day, he approached me while I was sitting by myself in the corner. He big beautiful eyes glimmered in the sunlight shining through the windows of our classroom and I felt that pain again, but he looked so stunning that my breath got taken completely away. I had always known Edward was attractive to some girls, but never to me. Not that I had known of. But that day, I noticed that he was kind of gorgeous. He had an great jaw line, smooth, but messy hair, big green eyes that a girl could easily get lost in, and whatever he wore, you could see his muscles through his shirt. He was so deep, and he wrote these amazing lyrics to these songs he played about life, and love and anything you could think of and his voice made it sound beautiful. He could read the phonebook and it would be a work of art. And he was smart, a 4.0 grade point average every quarter, and he would never fail to make smile if I was down,**

**I sat with my head down, wondering what was wrong with me for thinking about how good looking my best friend was, when he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. People passing by to grab supplies for the project we were working on looked at us disapprovingly because by then, everybody who wasn't living under a rock knew about their relationship. **

"**Hey, Bells." he said. **

"**Hey." I say back quietly.**

"**Look, Bella, what's wrong? Did something happen? I want to know what I can do to make it better, because I am not going to just sit here and watch my best friend suffer. I can read you like a book, Bella Swan. Don't pretend I can't." he said looking holding his gaze on me, even though I tried to break it.**

**I tried to fake a smile, I didn't want him to see me at such a time in my life where I was so confused. "Edward, I'm not suffering. Nothings wrong. I'm just being… melodramatic I guess. I uh… uh… I stubbed my toe and there is a bruise on it, and well, it hurts like crazy to walk, that's why I am always sitting now. And, I uh… I sit by myself because I um… I don't want to disturb other people about how whiny I am, and uh… yeah."**

"**Bella." he said and gave me a look telling me that he didn't believe me. I gave him one back, mocking him. "Fine, if you won't tell me the real story, then I won't help. I hope your 'stubbed toe' feels better." He chuckled lightly at himself,**

**I couldn't help but bust a real smile along with him. His smile was just so contagious, it gave me the little bit of pure happiness that I needed, and needed to hold on to for a million years. But I couldn't. **

**Edward was there with me for a while, trying to help me, but I was all too embarrassed to explain to him what was wrong. But that was the day I came to terms, I had to analyze it in my room that night, but I finally had to admit to myself the truth. I jotted down the facts.**

**1. I thought Edward was gorgeous**

**2. I got butterflies when he was around**

**3. It hurt me to see him around Angela**

**4. I started feeling uncomfortable when he started going out with Angela.**

**5. He made me feel safe, and at home, and I loved being around him every waking moment possible**

**It was weird for me to admit to myself what the truth was, whether I liked it or not. I wanted to tell myself that it was just hormones, that I was just a growing girl who couldn't describe her feelings. But I couldn't convince myself that. This 'crush', if that is what I would call it, was more than anything I had ever felt before. It had hit me like a rock, and so the only thing I conclude was this: I liked Edward Cullen. My best friend. I would keep it a secret forever and a day, I told myself. Nobody could know.**

**AN:**

**Hi everyone!!!!**

**So, that was all I could get down for now, but I am so happy that I finally finished a chapter!!!! I still promise they will get longer… I just have to wait for plot to evolve. Please review!!! They make me soooo happy!!!! **

**Love you for reading!!!! **

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	4. Author's Note!  Please read!

**Author's Note:**

Alright… It has been absolutely forever since I have updated anything! And I know some of you have probably just given up on my stories, or forgotten about them, but I don't mean to not write, I just haven't been really up to writing in a long time. And on top of that, lots of things have been going on with family, and school, and I have just been really busy. But right now I am going to promise you guys that I will be posting something for one of my stories very soon. I don't know if I will post it this week, or next, but expect it soon. SO, if you can add me as an author favorite, you'll know which story I feel inspired to write for.

I am so sorry for being a crappy author! I really owe you guys one! 

Expect to hear from me soon, mkay?

Love you for reading!

~Team Edcob 4 Life


End file.
